


Wasting All My Precious Time

by hohohood



Series: Shadowhunters Ficathon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Kinda, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, all in the second part but hey, because this is the one thing he can do that jace cant, but it is public, except for the fact that he doesnt, jace cant drive for shit, not really sex, simon actually hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon teaches Jace how to drive -- well he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I HAD to. I love it. I hope I did it justice. I went a /little/ off with it but ??? Still, I hope you like it.
> 
> Title is from Sam Smith's I've Told You Now

"I swear to God, if you grind the gears once more.." He trailed off, fingers tight on the door handle as Jace shoved his foot down  **hard** against the clutch and pushed the gear stick from first to second. Roughly. Simon winced at the sound the car made and the way it lurched as if it really didn't want to be anywhere near Jace. He pitied the poor thing. He hadn't volunteered to be the one to teach Jace to drive, Clary had volunteered him and he'd had absolutely no choice. He really didn't like Jace, but Clary wanted him to. "Mundane, I'm  **not**. The car isn't cooperating." 

If he had rolled his eyes any harder, they'd have stuck. "Funnily enough, driving doesn't work like that, Jace. You have to work with  **it**. You're in control. Just  **try** not to break the car. You know, like you broke Luke's?" 

He couldn't resist. He had to get that in there. This is the one thing that Simon can do, physically, that Jace can't. There's no way that he isn't going to boast about it whilst Jace is temporarily distracted. He might regret it later, but right now? Right now, it feels incredible. "You know what? You don't get to talk anymore."  

"Look.  **Look**. You can do it. You just have to be gentle with her. And pay attention to the road!" Jace had taken his eyes away for a second to glare at Simon for the tone of voice he was using and nearly ended up crashing the car into a cluster of trashcans on the side of the road. He swung the car away as quickly as he could,  **just** missing them. His cheeks heated up and he tightened his grip around the steering wheel, eyes focusing in front of him. He didn't like to not be in control, and that's how he felt right now.  **Incredibly** out of control. Simon could tell. 'Mundane' feelings were something Simon was, obviously, very familiar with. And he could tell that Jace hated what they were doing, but he had no choice. He had to go through it and deal with it like all other teenagers their age did. 

Jace sighed heavily, flexing his fingers against the wheel and rolled his shoulders back. "Okay." They were stationary, the car in neutral as he had remembered from what Simon had told him before. "Okay. Okay. I've got this." His voice was soft and barely audible, Simon wouldn't be able to hear him. There was no way he was going to allow the mundane to hear him composing himself over something so mediocre as  **driving**. "Start in first and then up to second?" He could see Simon nodding slowly out of the corner of his eyes, a smug smile playing on his lips. "Try not to make the car  cry this time, yeah? It goes smoothly if you pull the stick down in one, fluid motion and release the clutch straight away. Not before.  **After**." His tone was teasing, as before, but his words were kind and helpful. He was being nice, to some extent. If he made Jace drive badly, Clary wouldn't be impressed. And something that he wanted to do was impress Clary, at least a little. 

He took another moment before he pressed his foot down against the clutch and moved the car into first, slowly moving down the road. He checked his mirrors, like Simon had said (well, more  **shouted** when he'd nearly hit a cyclist) and pulled away from the side of the road. He waited until he knew (thought) he needed to be in second and pressed down against the clutch. Whereas before, he pulled with force but it was slow, this time, he moved his hand quickly and pressed his foot as soon as the stick was in second gear. The car only made a quiet groaning noise and they were still moving, barely an off movement from the car at all. Simon's face was a little shocked, but he smiled, nodding slowly. "You know, we might be getting somewhere with this."

 


	2. It Doesn't Have To Feel So Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teaching Jace how to drive, he takes Simon on a trip..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even need to make a second part to this. I just have been thinking about this ALL night and then this happened.
> 
> Title comes from Rihanna's Never Ending.

How it happened, Simon couldn't say. It had started as just another trip out with Jace driving. Although, this time, Simon didn't have to tell him how to do anything, except maybe to keep his eyes on the road, but that was all. And then they were pulled up somewhere secluded, Simon's seat laid back with Jace on top of him. Now, Simon wouldn't say he was gay, he'd always been a firm believer that he was straighter than straight. But with Jace in his lap like this, lips red and swollen from kissing, thigh between Simon's, pressing just right against his dick, well. Maybe he was a  **little** gay. At least for Jace. 

Simon's hands are crossed and pressed above his head, Jace holding them firmly there as he bites and sucks along his jaw. Simon's pretty sure he's never made noises like these as he grinds down against his Jace and gasps, itching to touch and feel the boy above him. He doesn't know why Jace wants this, but, God, he's glad he does. If there's even the slightest chance that they can do this more often, Simon's going to take it. He's kissed people, girls, before, but kissing them wasn't like kissing Jace. Where they were shy and slow about it, Jace was rough and quick with it. He bit and sucked at Simon's lip and moved straight to grinding down against him, getting them both hard and whining in minutes. He hadn't felt like that before. He hadn't felt like he was on  **fire** and didn't want any way of coming down from it. He didn't feel like if he didn't have a mouth on his dick that he'd die. 

Apparently, Jace got the message from how much Simon was whining and pleading silently. Because then, Simon was in the back of the car and Jace was in the little footwell, scrambling to get his jeans unbuttoned and down to his ankles. He made even quicker work of getting his boxers down and, like with everything else he did, he rushed into sliding his mouth down Simon's dick, barely allowing himself any time to get used to it. Which Simon  **loved** because the way Jace was gagging and choking and making little noises around him was driving him closer and closer. He had a hand fisted in his blond hair, gasping and whimpering as Jace scratched his nails over his thighs.  **Hard**. It's enough to leave striking red welts in its wake and Simon glances down and has to bite back on obscene moan when he sees Jace staring up at him. His eyes impossibly wide as he sucks down more and more of Simon's dick until his lips are pressed against the soft wave of hair around his dick. 

Pushing his hair back out of his hair, Simon nods slowly, biting down hard enough on his lower lip that he draws blood. The metallic taste fills his mouth instantly and he rocks his hips up and Jace chokes, but refuses to pull off. Simon can tell he's not going to stop until he's come in his mouth and, well, who is Simon to deny him of that? It's a pretty messy blowjob, there's spit everywhere and Jace has a few tears slipping down his cheeks, but it's  **hot**. And Simon's pretty sure he'll never get the image of Jace fucking rubbing himself through his pants out of his head, but he's not too upset about that. And really, that's what pushes him over the edge. Seeing that Jace likes sucking his dick so badly that he's not even willing to wait until he's done to get Simon to get him off. It's what makes him empty himself down his throat and the second he pulls back, he lifts him up and kisses him as hard as he can. 

And this, Simon thinks, is probably what it feels like to be halfway to happy. A hot boy in his lap, his hand around his dick and him fucking whimpering and moaning for him. A hot boy who, until a few days ago when he'd been teaching him to drive, didn't like him and absolutely didn't let his guard down at all. And maybe he isn't letting his guard down now, but it feels like it's the start of it and Simon wouldn't mind being the one who gets to get him there all the way. Especially not if it means they get to do this more. 


End file.
